Quanto Vale um Donut?
by Ikathy
Summary: Le Clichès. Depois de um certo incidente, Shikamaru constatou que o Lobo Mau é fêmea e adora invadir outros contos de fadas. ShikaIno


_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

**Quanto Vale um Donut?**

Os portões de Konoha se tornavam maiores à medida que Shikamaru se aproximava. Depois de três dias correndo e pulando sobre galhos quase que ininterruptamente, ele suspirou de alívio ao saber que sua cama estava próxima.

Sentia-se muito cansado, seu corpo doía e seus olhos estavam pesados. Até seu raciocínio parecia comprometido. Se lhe perguntassem algo, ele responderia um "uh... gah" muito inteligente, na melhor das hipóteses.

As grandes portas de madeira se abriram e o guarda o cumprimentou, logo voltando a atenção para o jornal que tinha em mãos. Finalmente em casa!

Mal dera três passos, entretanto, encontrou Chouji com uma expressão aflita no rosto.

"Shikamaru!" - o Akimichi chamou, levantando-se do banco onde estivera sentado. - "Que bom que você veio. Venha comigo, rápido!"

Ele puxou o braço do Nara, que apenas piscava, sonolento.

"Calma aí. O que aconteceu?"

"É a Ino! Ela está... ela está..." - Shikamaru gelou, esperando pelo pior, mas o shinobi engasgou-se nas próprias palavras e voltou a puxá-lo.

"Diga logo!" - seu coração acelerou. Os sentidos aguçaram, mas isso o deixou apenas tonto.

"E-Eu não sei como explicar, na verdade." - eles estavam se aprofundando na floresta da vila. - "Eu a encontrei aqui há alguns dias, desacordada. Eu tentei de tudo, mas ela simplesmente não abre os olhos."

Prendeu a respiração. O que raios estava acontecendo? Por que eles não estavam indo em direção à cidade? E por que Chouji agia de modo tão estranho?

As árvores se abriram para dar lugar às margens de uma cachoeira. Deitado próximo a uma fileira de pedras, o corpo de Ino jazia inerte. Ao se deparar com a cena, Shikamaru lembrou-se de que precisava de ar para sobreviver e inspirou fortemente.

"Ino!" - ele correu na direção dela, passando o braço pelos seus ombros. - "Ei, acorde!"

Nada. Pressionou os dedos no pescoço da loira, mas sua mão tremia demais para checar a pulsação.

"Ela está viva." - disse Chouji, aproximando-se. - "Mas não se mexe. Não consigo entender. Eu... me desculpe, _Shika_."

O Nara continuou a chacoalhá-la e chamá-la em vão. Desistiu, por fim, mas continuou a segurá-la. Não queria acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo e um bolo formara em sua garanta, impedindo-o de falar.

Tocou o rosto dela suavemente e, pela primeira vez, reparou que a loira usava um vestido azul. Reconheceu-o como sendo o que ele a dera de aniversário no ano passado, o único presente que havia escolhido sem a ajuda de sua mãe. Encolheu os ombros.

Deveria ter confessado seus sentimentos, pensou. Era um completo imbecil ao imaginar que Ino estaria ao seu lado para sempre, sorrindo e dando socos em sua cabeça enquanto o chamava de preguiçoso. Uma onda de calor invadiu seu corpo e sentiu raiva por ter sido tão negligente consigo mesmo e com ela. Sentiu raiva da linda cachoeira, sendo sua beleza uma ironia, agora que a Yamanaka estava... inconsciente. E mais do que tudo, sentiu raiva de Chouji, que usara exatamente o mesmo tom doce que_ ela _usava com ele.

Fechou os olhos com força, balançando a cabeça. Estava sendo passional - e ridículo - demais, precisava se concentrar em uma forma de tirá-la daquele estado. Um pressentimento ruim invadiu sua mente, como se algo estivesse muito errado ali( e ele não estava pensando na cachoeira).

"Chouji" - chamou. Sua voz saiu rouca e baixa. - "Por que não a levou ao hospital?"

Ele se remexeu, desconfortável.

"Eu a levei." - respondeu ele. - "Mas disseram que ela estava apenas dormindo e que eu deveria levá-la para casa."

"E por que ela não está _em casa_, então?" - estava começando a ficar impaciente por alguma lógica.

"O Sr. e a Sra. Yamanaka estão fora da vila. Eu não queria... bem, sabe como a avó dela tem problema do coração." - o Akimichi coçou a cabeça, atordoado. - "Minha casa está em reformas e Ino detesta poeira."

"Eu sei, mas..." - Shikamaru estava começando a perder as esperanças de novo. Do que adiantaria ela estar ali ou em qualquer outro lugar se não podia acordar?

"Tem certeza de que Ino não ativou o Shintenshin?" - perguntou, mesmo sabendo que era inútil. Seu companheiro suspirou pesadamente, pousando a mão em seu ombro.

"Ei, cara, sei como está se sentindo, mas já tentei de tudo _mesmo_... bem, talvez-"

"Cócegas." - interrompeu o Nara. - "Se eu fizer cócegas, ela vai acordar."

Mais uma vez, nada aconteceu. Pensou ter ouvido alguma coisa, mas era apenas Chouji esfregando nervosamente o pé na grama. O silêncio invadiu o local e seus pensamentos voaram de sua mente, deixando-a vazia. Aquela situação não era plausível, não havia como uma garota saudável cair em sono profundo daquele jeito.

Aquele clima não perdurou por muito tempo, entretanto. O shinobi atrás de si parecia agitado.

"Tem uma coisa..." - ele começou a dizer, limpando a garganta. - "Tem uma coisa que eu não tentei."

Shikamaru virou a cabeça tão rapidamente na direção dele que os ossos do pescoço estralaram. As olheiras em seu rosto evidenciavam o cansaço, mas ele lutava para manter o foco.

"Diga."

"Você pode achar loucura..."

"Diga!" - seu tom era de urgência. _Qualquer coisa_, pensou.

"Sabe... Sabe aqueles contos de fadas em que-"

"Por Deus, seja direto!"

"Você poderia beijá-la."

Os ombros do Nara, antes tensos, desabaram como se alguém tivesse pulado em cima deles.

"Isso é idiotice."

"Nós não tentamos."

"Se acha que daria certo, por que não tentou?"

"Shikamaru." - os olhos do Akimichi estavam brilhando, esperançosos, tentando convencê-lo. Ele fechou os punhos, enquanto falava. - "Eu nunca faria isso com você. Quer dizer... é você que gosta dela."

"Mas ela não gosta de mim!" - exclamou, irritado, enquanto socava o chão. - "Mesmo que isso fosse poss-"

"TENTE, CARAMBA!" - Chouji berrou, o que o surpreendeu. - "Ino também é minha amiga, eu não quero vê-la assim! Se você se declarar, talvez... talvez ela volte."

O Nara voltou-se para o rosto da kunoichi e engoliu em seco. Declarar-se nunca estivera em seus planos, mas nada disso importava mais porque ela se fora. Se guardasse tudo para si, entretanto, sabia que se arrependeria eternamente por ter sido covarde.

"O que eu digo a ela?" - perguntou para ninguém em especial.

"Não sei." - Chouji não era muito melhor do que ele em questões amorosas. - "Diga que a ama."

"Muito convencional." - suspirou. - "Ela não gostaria de ser tratada como uma garota qualquer."

Shikamaru a puxou em um abraço forte, enterrando o rosto na base de seu pescoço. Seus olhos arderam quando sentiu o costumeiro cheiro de limas que ela exalava, mas conteve o ímpeto de cair no choro como uma criancinha.

"Ei, loira," - sussurou ele ao pé do ouvido de Ino. - "você venceu. Mais ou menos não serve, eu admito." - sua voz falhou levemente, mas Shikamaru continuou. - "E eu prometo jogar fora aquela bermuda que você odeia."

Ele afastou a franja dos olhos da Yamanaka e encostou sua testa na dela. Estava quente, mas nenhuma reação foi notada. Por fim, puxou uma grande quantidade de ar e prendeu a respiração enquanto fechava os olhos. Algo em seu estômago pulou ao sentir seus lábios tocando os dela...

O beijo não durou mais do que três segundos pois algo atingira sua cabeça tão violentamente que seus ossos estralaram mais uma vez.

"Oh, me desculpe." - disse uma voz feminina. - "Pensei que sua mão estava no meu traseiro, mas era apenas um galho."

Shikamaru caiu para trás, com os olhos arregalados. Tocou seu próprio rosto, onde cinco dedos ardiam como grelhas de churrasqueira.

COMO UM BEIJO PODERIA TER FUNCIONADO?!

"Sua cara está horrível." - continuou Ino, enquanto jogava os cabelos para trás e desamassava o vestido. - "Droga, deveria ter colocado uma toalha no chão antes de deitar. Estou toda suja."

O Nara permaneceu imóvel. Não sabia o que pensar, na verdade. Talvez um jutsu estranho...

Piscou com um estalar de dedos da kunoichi.

"Ei, você vai ficar me olhando desse jeito babaca o dia inteiro ou terminar o serviço?"

"Uh... gah."

"Certo." - ela suspirou. - "Acho que foi um choque grande demais pra você, então vou esclarecer as coisas: não, seu beijo não-é-mágico. Ninguém aqui está louco, entendeu? Está feliz agora?"

Shikamaru recuperou-se do choque, confuso.

"Então como-"

"Eu estava usando o Shintenshin."

"Mas Chouji disse que..." - ele olhou para trás e o Akimichi examinava o ambiente, como se não soubesse o porquê de estar ali.

De repente, tudo havia ficado mais claro. O comportamento estranho do amigo, a situação mais do que absurda...

"_Eu_ disse." - ela o corrigiu. - "Ele me emprestou o corpo por alguns minutinhos. Ah-ah, eu sei que vai perguntar como eu consegui ficar tanto tempo no corpo dele. Chouji não ofereceu resistência, então pude manter a conexão por mais de cinco minutos."

Sua expressão mudou de confusa para chocada novamente.

"Chouji!" - exclamou, indignado. - "Como pôde...? Você me traiu!"

Ele olhou para os próprios pés, embaraçado.

"Eu só queria ajudar..." - murmurou. - "e ela me ofereceu donuts."

Ótimo, trocado por meia dúzia de donuts!

O Nara voltou-se acusadoramente para a loira, mas ela o encarou com indiferença.

"O que foi?"

"Não acredito no que acaba de acontecer." - a raiva estava voltando.

"Bem... acho que vou indo." - o Akimichi deu um leve aceno antes de sair correndo, visivelmente preocupado com a sua própria segurança.

"Eu tenho uma justificativa." - disse Ino, fitando as unhas.

"Justificativa?!" - a mandíbula de Shikamaru enrijeceu. - "E eu aqui, pensando que você nunca mais acordaria e me culpando por... por..."

"Por ser mole?" - ela rebateu. - "E você queria que eu esperasse por toda a eternidade por uma iniciativa sua? Ah, me desculpe, queridinho, mas não quero morrer virgem."

Ele se calou por um momento, mas logo voltou a retrucar.

"Aposto que foi o linguarudo do Chouji que-"

"Chouji não disse nada." - interrompeu Ino. - "Toda vez que eu perguntava algo, ele desconversava e dizia que era melhor que eu falasse com você, mas eu não queria tomar um fora de graça... não que_ você _fosse dar um fora na minha _ilustre_ pessoa, é claro. Queria ouvir da sua boca."

"Então tudo isso foi um plano para que eu confessasse." - ela assentiu. - "Mas-"

"Ah, vamos lá!" - a Yamanaka revirou os olhos. - "Como você mesmo disse, sou uma garota especial. O quê, você acha que EU ia me arriscar a falar com VOCÊ e desistir de uma possível declaração ultra-mega-romântica que seria narrada com amor para os nossos netos? Nada feito!"

"E-"

"Admita, foi um plano perfeito." - ela sorriu, triunfante. - "Você voltaria muito cansado e não pensaria direito em me ver naquele estado, então seria fácil driblar seu cérebro. Eu consegui, é óbvio, porque você nem desconfiou quando eu gritei ou quando eu estava tentando não rir por causa das cócegas. E o mais importante de tudo..."

Ino encarou-o profundamente, antes de continuar.

"Foi exatamente como nos contos de fadas!" - exclamou. - "Como a princesa que eu deveria ser!"

Shikamaru cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Argumentar era inútil e ele simplesmente não tinha forças. Por fim, soltou um longo suspiro e aproximou-se dela, deitando a cabeça em seu colo.

"Ok, você venceu _mesmo_ essa." - ele fechou os olhos enquanto Ino acariciava sua bochecha. - "Mas não pense que não terá volta."

"Antes disso, você jogará fora aquela... aquela _coisa_ horrorosa." - o Nara bocejou.

"Eu vou." - resmungou ele, rendendo-se. - "Droga, você ficou muito boa com esse negócio de manipular as pessoas."

"Hum..." - a Yamanaka abriu um sorriso malvado. - "É que eu estive praticando em minhas cobaias."

Mas Shikamaru já estava sonhando com princesas de bermuda e donuts lendo jornal.

-

-

_**Não muito longe dali, dois dias atrás...**_

Neji adentrou a clareira onde o Time Gai se reunia para treinar. Não havia dormido direito na noite anterior, mas conseguira chegar mais cedo do que o normal.

Tenten era a única ali presente e ela parecia tão absorta em seus próprios pensamentos que não sentiu a presença do Hyuuga, o que não era usual. Aproximou-se com cautela.

"Tenten." - chamou, e a kunoichi deu um pulo, virando a cabeça rapidamente. O rosto dela estava mais vermelho do que as cortinas natalinas de Lee. - "O que foi?"

Ela não respondeu, apenas levantou e saiu correndo.

"O que foi?!" - Neji coçava a cabeça, sem entender. Era a terceira vez naquela semana que Tenten fugia dele.

Resmungou, indignado. Como se _ele_ estivesse fazendo algo para causar todo aquele constrangimento. _Hunf_.

* * *

Faz tempo que eu não escrevo algo tão comprido... mas vamos lá.

Le Clichès é uma série de temas reunidos junto com a fofucha Matsuda Sango. A idéia é pegar uma idéia clichê - como contos de fadas - e trabalhá-la de uma forma diferente da usual... o que eu NÃO FIZ EXATAMENTE, mas ei, estamos falando de donuts e bermudas aqui, pessoal! 8D

Eu quase coloquei "sorriso maroto" ali no finalzinho, mas apenas isso faria minha fanfic inteira ir pro lixo. ENFIM! Só isso.

Ah, E SIM, eu tenho uma "coisa" ao imaginar o Shikamaru chamando a Ino de loira. Só para constar, Itóide. (R)

Quem tiver alguma sugestão de clichê, favor mandar por review ou PM. (eles não serão necessariamente de Naruto, só para avisar)

Beijos!


End file.
